Cats of the Forest Book One: Under the Stars
by EpiKinzWriter
Summary: An adventure story about Warrior Cats. Will love get in the way of loyalty? Will battles erupt over the littlest things? Find out in this book!
1. Allegiances

Cats of the Forest

Under the Stars

Allegiances

(Descriptions only given for main clan)

MoonClan

Leader-Twinklestar (golden she-cat with black paws and dark blue eyes)

Deputy-Howlclaw (gray tom with dark gray stripes and hazel eyes)

Medicine Cat-Darklead (black she-cat with a white tail and bright blue eyes)

** Apprentice: **Butterpaw

Warriors

Sharpnose (orange tabby tom with a white belly and amber eyes)

**Apprentice: **Yellowpaw

Rockface (brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Smalltooth (deep orange she-cat with big amber eyes)

Jaygrip (bulky white tom with dark green eyes)

**Apprentice: **Woodenpaw

Bluepelt (blue-gray she-cat with gray paws, black ears and ice blue eyes)

Twigtail (brown tom with bony tail and light green eyes)

**Apprentice: **Fuzzypaw

Antear (black she-cat with pale blue eyes)

Beefur (gray tom with hazel eyes)

Bugleaf (golden she-cat with amber eyes)

** Apprentice: **Hailpaw

Lioneye (orange tom with pure blue eyes)

Apprentices

Butterpaw (White she-cat with deep green eyes)

Yellowpaw (blue-gray tom with bright green eyes)

Woodenpaw (brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Fuzzypaw (incredibly fluffy gray tom with pale blue eyes)

Hailpaw (black she-cat with piercing green eyes)

Queens

Honeytail (golden she-cat with green eyes)

**Mate: **Jaygrip

**Kits: **Boxkit (M) Brownkit (F) Starkit (F)

Fluffyheart (gray she-cat with ice blue eyes)

**Mate: **Twigtail

**Kits: **Brightkit (F) Berrykit (F) Twistkit (M) Dartkit (M)

Elders

Muddybreath (brown tom with green eyes)

Dawntail (tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)

ShineClan

Leader-Drippystep (M)

Deputy-Fossilnose (M)

Medicine Cat-Cedarwhisker (M)

**Apprentice: **Flypaw

Warriors

Barleytail (M)

**Apprentice: **Specklepaw

Whistlebelly (M)

Screecheye (F)

** Apprentice: **Shortpaw

Nuggetpath (F)

Breezeface (F)

Cloudysnout (M)

Songfur (F)

**Apprentice: **Hazelpaw

Whisperpelt (F)

Apprentices

Flypaw (M)

Specklepaw (F)

Shortpaw (M)

Hazelpaw (F)

Queens

Sunnyfield (F)

**Mate: **Cloudysnout

** Kits: **Expecting

Elders

Stareye (F)

Funnybreeze (M)

Wetgrove (M)

MeadowClan

Leader-Noodlestar (M)

Deputy- Fishtail (F)

Medicine Cat- Lostclaw (M)

**Apprentice: **Tunnelpaw

Warriors

Softnose (M)

Flowereye (F)

Flickerpelt (M)

**Apprentice: **Fallingpaw

Knottedface (M)

Redblaze (F)

Owlwhisper (M)

Apprentices

Tunnelpaw (F)

Falllingpaw (M)

Queens

Starsummit (F)

**Mate: **Knottedface

**Kits: **Nutkit (M), Bigkit (M) Springkit (F)

Ashlight (F)

**Mate: **Softnose

**Kits: **Wafflekit (M), Toastykit (F), Flamekit (M) Lionkit (M) Hushkit (F)

Summertail (F)

**Mate: **Redblaze

**Kits: **Expecting

Elders:

Rusheye (M)

Riverpetal (F)

Leafheart (F)

LogClan

Leader-Icestar (M)

Deputy-Brightnose (F)

Medicine Cat-Dewtail (F)

**Apprentice: **Winterpaw

Warriors

Rabbitflare (F)

Holepelt (M)

**Apprentice: **Tosspaw

Grayeye (M)

Treepool (F)

Appledew (F)

**Apprentice:** Fullpaw

Nutfur (M)

Talltail (M)

**Apprentice: **Autumnpaw

Apprentices:

Winterpaw (F)

Tosspaw (F)

Fullpaw (M)

Autumnpaw (F)

**TreeClan is where the GOOD dead cats go and who the medicine cats go to see.**

**The Dim Woods are where EVIL dead cats go and never see light again.**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

She sat with her tail resting in the small pond. A small ripple formed. She saw her own face reflected in the crystal clear water. She dipped her paws in the cold water, more ripples appearing. Her reflection wobbled. She smiled to herself. Nothing was better than this. A shooting star passed by above her in the night sky. _Just another wonder of the world. _She thought. But what she didn't know is that it wasn't a wonder. It was a sign.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Boxkit opened his blue eyes, his fluffy brown pelt sparkling. Starkit and Brownkit weren't awake yet. He wanted to play. He wished Brightkit, Berrykit, Twistkit and Dartkit weren't so much younger than him. He was 4 moons old and they were only 1 moon. Twigtail was in the nursery, watching with awe as Fluffyheart fed their little kits. Jaygrip, Boxkit's father, was out hunting. He wished that he would come back and play with him. Honeytail woke up and began gently licking him. "Stop it!" Boxkit yelped. Honeytail drew back and looked lovingly at her son. Starkit and Brownkit woke up. They were his sisters. Brownkit squealed with joy as Starkit leapt on her, white and brown pelts mixing in a flurry of fierceness. Boxkit yelped as he joined in the fight with them. Starkit won. Her white pelt shone with pride as she trampled her siblings. Honeytail smiled at her. Boxkit just hissed.

Finally, Boxkit was 5 ½ moons old. He was so excited. In just ½ a moon he would be an apprentice. Brightkit, Berrykit, Twistkit and Dartkit had finally gotten big enough to play, but whenever Boxkit wrestled with them they squealed like little babies. Starkit and Brownkit had decided they didn't want to wrestle anymore. All they wanted to do was sit around, doing nothing. Starkit wanted to be a medicine cat, but since Butterpaw already took up the medicine cat apprentice position, it was impossible. Boxkit wanted to be the best fighter in all the Clans, and Brownkit wanted to grow up to be the best and wisest leader ever known. Starkit knew that she would never be a medicine cat, so she had decided she wanted to be the best hunter in her Clan. Someday, their dreams might just come true.

"Calling all cats who are currently a part of MoonClan!" Twinklestar yowled. Everyone gathered by the sandy hill where Twinklestar made her announcements. "Today, we welcome three new apprentices to this Clan and deliver some good news. To begin, we have a new medicine cat in the Clans. Darklead has visited StarClan with her apprentice, and she now had a full medicine cat title. Cats of MoonClan, please welcome Butterflight!" Starkit squirmed in her seat. This meant Darklead would retire and Butterflight would get an apprentice! "Darklead had retired to the elder's den. This means that Butterflight will get to select an apprentice. She may choose one kit. If she selects a kit too young, we will have to wait until they grow up to have another medicine cat." Butterflight hopped up onto the hill. "I have chosen an apprentice that has previously expressed interest in being a medicine cat. Starkit will be my apprentice!" Starkit stifled a yelp of excitement as she walked up to the top of the sandy hill. "Starkit, I give you the apprentice name of Starpaw!" Twinklestar declared. Starpaw followed Butterflight down the hill and glanced at her siblings. They were squirming with excitement and anticipation.

"Brownkit, please come here." Brownkit darted up the hill. "Brownkit, I give you the name of Brownpaw. Now, you need a mentor. Bluepelt, will you mentor her?" "Of course." Bluepelt said. Brownpaw ran down the hill to meet her. "Boxkit, please come here." Boxkit walked up the hill as fast as he could. "Boxkit, I give you the name of Boxpaw. Now, you need a mentor. Lioneye, will you mentor him?" Lioneye nodded. "Yes I will." He said. Boxpaw ran down to him. He was so excited.


End file.
